


Piercing white

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Deserves Happiness, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm such a sucker for Reed900, M/M, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, the best thing that the fandom has created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: In a world where you only see the colour which is your soulmate's eyes until you meet them, Gavin Reed views the world only in black and white. Ergo, he is convinced that he has no soulmate. After all, what other explanation could there be?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Piercing white

You would think that 36 years of repressed anger and suppressed feelings would make a person sour or at least emotionally unstable. Gavin, however, prefered to view himself as someone with both feet on the ground. He was cautious and paid attention to every minor detail that went past many others, simply because he was basically raised into this lifestyle of constantly being alarmed and never taking anything to face value, but most importantly: never getting his hopes up. 

He was brought up in a broken family but he refused to whine about it to other people. His therapist advised him to open up more to people whom he confided in, but Gavin was never one to just gift humans with his utter and foremost trust. He viewed most humans as creatures that should be dispised and pitied or straightly locked away from society. Those rare exceptions were only fairy tales in Gavin’s opinion – although Tina came the closest to a normal human being and a good friend as far as the detective knew – and Gavin knew one or two about human nature. He had first-hand experience of how greedy, selfish and ignorant they could be. He was the perfect example of that. His therapist would probably make a disapproving comment about how self-deprecation was an unhealthy coping mechanism but in all honesty, it was second nature to Gavin at this point. 

One of the many reasons he loathed androids was that they were handmade by humans. (More specifically, Kamski – that arrogant joke of a half-brother). Granted, androids were made to be superior in knowledge and many other fields, designed for perfection and precision, however, those soulless pieces of metal and wire held nothing beyond their chassis. There were no emotions, doubts or relatively unique thoughts. They were machines, unable to comprehend and express feelings, therefore they earned an even lower place on Gavin’s reverence list. An object that could show no empathy, mercy or affection just didn’t deserve that kind of attitude from the man. 

The other thing Gavin abhorred with all his heart were soulmates. Well, more promptly, the concept and idea of soulmates. Even their sheer existence made Gavin feel a sudden urge to bang his head into a wall and curse the universe for being born a human himself. Why couldn’t he be a cat? Maybe because then his life would be actually tolerable and not a can of shit that couldn’t even be returned at the store because nobody wanted it. He was just made to suffer. 

And it wasn’t even the depression talking. It was common sense, reasoning, the evidence that was as clear as the doom of humanity that would soon come: He had no soulmate. Probably the first and last person on Earth who was presented with such title: the man without a soulmate. It would have made the front page if Gavin hadn’t made it his life mission to keep his dirty and shameful secret behind closed walls. Anyone in their right mind would have followed the same route Gavin had chosen when that doctor had told him he was ’special’. He hated to be classified with such a pitiful word and the first thing he had promised to himself upon leaving the premises had been to never set feet in that bitch’s office again. 

Gavin had blurry memories of his father – probably due to childhood trauma or some shit his therapist kept bringing up – and even those few mental pictures were far from what you would consider ’happy family memories’. His life had always been chaothic, starting with his abusing man who was a weak excuse for a father, and who found great joy and self-assurance in seeing his wife cry herself into sleep every day. The bruises on her arms were just proof to him of his dominance, and a few years ago, those handcuffs that Reed personally put on his wrists to lock that bastard away forever were certain signs of Gavin’s supremacy and long-overdue vengeance. He was never the one to have deep and long-lasting relationships of any nature, would that be friendship, partnership or hell-bound flings. Dr Martin would say he had trust issues but Gavin was actually pleased with the way his life turned out. He was a highly respected cop – generally hated too, but nobody could argue with how good he was at his job – and he had a small but stable circle of friends with people he confided in. Since his mother’s death, Tina was the only living person that was aware of Gavin’s situation (apart from his brother whom he hadn’t seen in years). When he told her that he could only observe the world in black and white, no other colours present, she wasn’t disgusted by the fact and she didn’t call him a freak which was a first. After all the teenage bullying – cause that was still happening in his time – Gavin was surprised by his sudden outburst but Tina was nothing but understanding and loyal. She never asked questions, she never told it to anyone no matter how juicy his secret might have sounded, and the only time she brought it up again was when she informed him about a woman in Asia who had thought she was destined to be alone the same way Gavin did but she later realised that her soulmate’s eyes were such a dark brown that it was hard to distinguish from all the black around her. Gavin ignored Tina – which wasn’t fair towards her since her intentions were anything but malevolent – but the man had long learnt to dismiss such naive ideas. 

He was content with his job and three cats that were always happy to welcome him when he arrived home (a shitty mousehole in the outer areas), their affection is probably driven by hunger but they always insisted on cradling his lap when he watched TV on lazy Sundays so his princesses were the closest he would get to unconditional love and acceptance. 

Then androids decided that they were very much alive and brought an unexpected storm of change into the city of Detroit. Nobody was prepared and not a single soul could have predicted the outcome. Gavin was convinced they would win. After all, life always worked against him. 

He spent a great deal of pretending as if the plastic dolls didn’t bother him. He didn’t wish to be attacked by random androids overcome by protective instincts over one mean comment. So Gavin had to watch his mouth and keep his eyes open even more so than before. He could never know when the end would finally come. He was also not a fan of life itself, but he always thought that he would either die on duty, and that would ultimately morphe him into some kind of saint or at least a renown hero among the cops of the DPD, or he would take the short cut and muster up the courage to finally put an end to his miserable life. 

Anyway, people seemed to get easily accustomed to the idea that androids were now an accepted species with real emotions and equal rights. Gavin wanted to laugh but Tina had a tendency to deliver a quick blow to his ribs when Gavin was showing too much of his inner asshole. So he didn’t object or put up a fight, for once in his life. People were stunned and most likely silently waiting for Gavin to erupt but the catastrophe never came. 

Well, at least until that day. Gavin secretly referred to it as _ The Spilled Coffee Day _ because that one event in itself represented the nature of said day. 

So it was an ordinary Wednesday – the worst day really, because it meant that he successfully survived 2 days from the week and he still had 2 to go before the blissful relief of the weekend. As predicted (and it was an expectation at this point), he was extremely grumpy and sensitive. His antisocial side decided to make an appearance much to Gavin’s displeasure, so he rightfully chose to take a short bypass to the nearest Starbucks on the way to work – both for his and humanity’s sake. He did hate the ridiculously sweet and creamy beverage that they dared to label ’coffee’ but his inner voice (the reasonable asshole with a conscious) always won their little morning argument by reminding Gavin how much he actually hated the liquid offered at his workplace. So what if he called (loudly) the woman in front of him in the queue a bitch when she passed him on her way out. She spent 15 minutes ordering up the whole place for her colleges and it should be common knowledge that Gavin was not the embodiment of patience. Suffice to say, Gavin didn’t feel sorry – he did society a favour by not tripping her over with the attitude he was sporting that day. 

Eventually, he entered the ever boring, black and white building of the DPD with a strong black coffee in hand – poured into a recyclable cup since the prevalent protests in the early 2020s. He closed his eyes to take a sip from his daily aid before he was forced to share an environment with Anderson and his adopted puppy son, and he was prepared to let the taste of coffee wake him up from his half-zombie state – when he ran into a wall. Or he thought so when he lost his balance for a second at the contact which resulted in spilling his life-saving manna all over his favourite oversized hoodie. 

„What the everlasting phck?!” Gavin shouted as he felt the liquid slowly soak up the front of his beloved garment. 

„Detective Reed!” Rang Connor’s over-enthusiastic and irritating voice. „I believe you met the new member of the Detroit Police Department.” 

Gavin was too busy pressing tissues to his clothes in order to prevent a future spot to register the android’s words, let alone take an actual look at the massive object that sent him tumbling over. He muttered a few colourful words before he left the scene to seek a bathroom where he could get the coffee out of his hoodie and the steam of anger out of his system. 

In hindside, he should have checked what (or who) he collided with, or should have at least raised his head to look up at the other person before fleeing the room. In that case, he wouldn’t have had to face the uncomfortable and inevitable situation that he had coming. 

Ten minutes in his pointless attempt to wash out the coffee from the fabric, Tina appeared in the doorway with an equally sympathetic and stern expression. 

„Fowler wants to see you.” She stated shortly but maintained her position at the doorsill. 

„Got it, Chen. You can fuck off now.” Gavin retorted and carried on with his previous activity. 

The man could hear her huff and then push the door back with her foot until they could hear the familiar clicking sound of the entryway closing. She took a place beside him and placed one of her arms onto her hip while she leaned onto the washbasin with the other hand. 

„Don’t you use that voice with me, Reed. I let you puke into my purse once so you better not give me any of your bullshit.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes but proceeded to turn off the water tap and fold his hoodie over his arm. 

„It was one time. Why’d you have to bring that up every time you try to bribe me?” 

„We both know that – unlike you – I don’t revel in making others feel despondent, plus, you should respect the woman who still calls you her friend after all the fucked up shit you pulled in the past.” Her tone was firm but not accusing or judgemental. 

Gavin sighed and looked at his old friend, the only one who stuck around after he caved in 5 years ago. He was once again reminded how grateful he is to have her in his life and stepped closer to pull her into a half-hug. She patted his back and took the hoodie from his hand. 

„I’ll take care of it. There are some things that a woman can do better than a man.” She said with a mocking but fond smile on her face and Gavin felt his shoulders relax ever so slightly. 

„Thanks, Chen. You are my angel, you know that?” Gavin said with an almost invisible smile that he knew only Tina could recognise. She gave him a wink and hooked her right arm into his. 

„Sure I am. A guardian angel with the worst luck in the universe for having to look after you.” She joked as they made their way out to the front precinct. 

„I’m a challenge that’s why you are my angel. Only you can be badass enough to take care of my sorry ass.” Gavin said and felt his previous moodiness reemerge at the sight of his coworkers. He hated people. „If I’m not back from Fowler’s office in fifteen minutes…” 

„I’ll call you from a hidden number and pretend to be a nurse reporting on your non—existent cousin’s accident.” Tina finished with an exaggerated eye roll. „I know. Just get your ass in there, you drama queen.” 

Gavin flipped her off before climbing the stairs to the captain’s office, unaware of the inevitable chain of events he had started by simply stepping foot in there. He was caught off guard – which was a rare occurrence – and had to take a second to compose himself before turning towards his boss. 

„Who’s the mountain?” He spat in his typical, venom-laced tone and really, he should have added two plus two but in his defence, he rarely listened to anything the left Connor’s mouth – including his attempted introduction of the arriving newbie. 

Fowler clenched his jaw as if to prepare himself for the conversation that neither of them could avoid. The captain stood up from his rectangular chair to clasp his hands together behind his back and make a subtle movement with his head in the new android’s direction. 

„This is RK900. The final and advanced version of the RK800 prototype that is Connor. To fulfil Cyberlife’s demand, he will be joining the DPD for an indefinite period of time.” 

The plastic asshole was still standing as rigid as a rock in its place with its back facing Gavin’s direction and not saying a god damn word. If it tried to get on the wrong side of Gavin, it was doing an excellent job. 

Gavin was boiling with rage as he spoke up: „And what does it have to do with me?!” 

Fowler took a deep breath before straightening his posture. 

„I will assign him as your new partner regarding both human and android crimes.” 

„Hell to the PHCKING NO!” Gavin exclaimed and took a determined step towards his captain. „You must be out of your mind if you believe it’s a good idea!” 

„Trust me, Detective Reed. I have considered every possibility in his case and I can assure you that there is no other solution.” Fowler greeted out between his teeth while trying to keep his cool in front of his employees. 

Gavin threw his hands up in the air and turned away from his superior with a bitter laugh. 

„You are an insane man, Fowler!” 

„It is Captain Fowler to you, Detective Reed. I advise you bear it in mind that I am still your employer and I can do whatever I deem to be the best course of action.” Fowler retorted with an equally loud voice. 

„I don’t give a shit about how high in the ladder your little black ass is, I won’t tolerate…” 

„THIS IS AN ORDER!” Fowler shouted with a red face burning with fury in his eyes. 

Gavin stepped closer to him, intimidating his personal space until he was close enough to spit in the other man’s face if his sense of injustice required (it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time he got suspension after all). 

„You can shove your instructions up your…” 

„Gavin Reed, I suggest you refrain from further vulgar expressions. They are highly disrespectful.” Came a firm and low voice from the other end of the room. 

Gavin saw red as he turned around with his rage now aimed at the plastic prick’s back. 

„Who the phck allowed you to talk?!” 

„GAVIN!” Fowler warned but the detective ignored him as he approached the android from the back, completely fed up with this asshole not facing either of them as if it was not the reason behind this shitty situation Gavin was forced into. 

„Answer when a human asks you, you phcking garbage!” 

When no response came from the android, Gavin threw all his judgement out of the window and decided to seize the thing’s arm to swirl it around on a whim. The man was ready to shout and even fight with teeth and claws – he would have taken the punches to his face and a few broken ribs if it went that far – but he was most definitely not prepared for what followed. 

Colours. 

And not just the usual black and white. 

All colours. They burst into life all at once with such intensity that Gavin had to blink rapidly for his eyes to get used to the new circumstances with all those shades and blinding light which reflected on every surface. The detective felt as if he was free-falling into a pit of overwhelming sensations. Little did he know that he was actually falling backwards but before his body could collide with the floor, strong arms closed around his waist to steady him on his momentarily motionless feet. Gavin was too overcome by the sudden change both mentally and emotionally to be bothered by the unexpected closeness, especially that his brain was being bombarded with information and thoughts and doubts and all those memories from his past he wanted so badly to forget. 

It took some time but when his sensory overload subsided he was quick to push the android’s body - that kept him secure and upright- away. He bolted out of the office with a newly found strenght in his legs while he ignorantly pushed people out of his way, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tried to provide oxygen for his lungs. Breathing seemed such a difficult task but he managed to make it out to the DPD’s parking lot – successfully ignoring the shouts aimed at his back and the worried look that Tina threw his way when he passed her – and locked the doors of his car as soon as he was planted in the driver’s seat. 

He shut his eyes to block out the world that was caving in on him. His ragged breathing was the only sound in his car which felt like a sauna all of a sudden. He gripped the material of his jeans and squeezed his eyes until he could swallow enough air to fill his lungs. He slowly loosened his hold but kept his eyes closed – finding serenity in the darkness. 

His eyes must have tricked him. 

It had to be a mistake. 

He had no soulmate. 

He didn’t… 

There was a knock on the window beside his head and he jerked at the unexpected sound, concurrently hitting his head in the top of his car which only intensified his headache. He instinctively opened his eyes – first mistake soon followed by many other. 

He was greeted by the sight of piercing white eyes staring at him through the car window. Gavin cursed those eyes. They were observing him severely and Gavin’s heart dropped to his stomach at the realisation that this was ** indeed ** happening. It was reality. When he thought life had had its way with him and had nothing else to throw at him, all had to go up in flames once again and leave nothing but ashes behind just to remind him that he didn’t deserve the content of a peaceful life. 

„Detective Reed, my analysis shows that your heart rate is currently 175 bpm and you have shown signs of a panic attack earlier. It would be wise for you to open the doors so I can ensure that you are not in danger.” The android spoke, its voice scarce from any emotion with its face remaining blank the whole time. 

Gavin turned his eyes away to examine his clothes. They didn’t match in colour. 

„Detective Reed, my priority task at the moment is to ensure your safety. If you do not wish to cooperate and refuse my assistance then I will have to take serious measures to accomplish my mission.” 

Gavin threw his head back against the headrest and sucked in a deep breath. The more swiftly he got rid off the machine, the sooner he could wake up from this nightmare. His hands found the handle in the car and he slowly rolled the window down, letting the cold winter air caress his cheeks as it entered the vehicle. 

„I’m fit as a fiddle, tin can, why don’t you carry your _ shiny little ass _ back to the station and get the PHCK out of my sight!” Gavin nigh shouted the last part and rolled up the window to sink back into his self-pity and misery once again. 

There was another knock at his window. 

He ignored it. 

Then another. And one more. _ Knock, knock, knock… _

** God **, it was a persistent fuck! 

„Knock yourself out, toaster!” Gavin shouted and slid further down in his seat where he could ignore the constant reminder of how messed up his life was. 

Only he could be such a fuck-up to get an android as a soulmate. There was no point in denying it. He had to accept the fact that he was unworthy of another human being’s affection and therefore the universe decided to take mercy on him and send the fucking Tin Man from Oz to be paired up with him. 

Gavin never hated his life as much as at that moment. 

„Gavin Reed, if you keep showing resilience then it is my duty to inform you that I am programmed to achieve ultimate success no matter the nature of the necessary actions.” The android continued and Gavin felt disgusting for founding his voice pleasant. 

And ** now **, he was calling it a _ he _. As if it had a personality. Or feelings. It had to be a new low for Gavin. 

„You can shove it.” Gavin retorted and pinched his nose, the ache from his head now spreading down. 

What was this tin can going to do? Write a complaint to Fowler? Annoy him to death? It wasn’t as if he could do much about… 

A sharp shattering sound came right beside his ears as pieces of glass fell into his lap and on scattered across the floor. His jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at the car’s broken window in utter shock. That ** fucking ** piece of plastic _ dared _ to punch through his window just because he refused to talk to him?! 

That’s it! Gavin had enough. 

He was outside the vehicle in a moment, shutting the door so hard that the remaining pieces of glass broke and joined the pile on the floor. He grabbed the android by his ridiculously high collar and pushed him up against the side of the car, teeth clenching and breathing heavily through his nostrils. His eyes swept through the other’s features – terrifyingly human-like and indifferent. He wanted to punch the pole stick but voted against it since it would most likely result in a nasty injury. 

They kept staring at each other, waiting for the other one to make a move. Gavin was sure that the plastic asshole could free himself without much of an effort, so a part of the detective was anticipating the outcome. But the android didn’t move much to Reed’s disappointment, and as Gavin’s anger gradually faded, he realised that it might have been the android’s intention from the start. 

Then he became aware of the position they were in. 

He android was taller than him, towering over him regardless of being trapped between a car and the muscular frame of the detective, and somehow managing to maintain his superior look and unfaltering composure – his swirling yellow LED being the only clue of his discomfort. Gavin, on the other hand, was a mess with his chest still sinking and rising in an unsteady rhythm (for reasons unknown to the man), hair dishevelled and a few droplets of sweat forming above his furrowed eyebrows. His fingers gripped the collar stubbornly while the detective did everything to master up an intimidating look. The android seemed unaffected if not for the quizzically raised eyebrow above his snow-white irises that never ceased to scrutinize the shorter man. It was weighing down on them and the air became uncomfortably thick for Gavin’s liking. He didn’t enjoy the feeling of his knee pressing into the other’s thighs either. Or the firm hand that found its way to Gavin’s hip inadvertently, grasping his side as if trying to hold onto him. Gavin was puzzled at how perfect the other’s touch felt on his body, how intense the android’s stare was as if he was looking into his very core, and how intoxicating it was to breathe in their mingled breath which made him dizzy in the head. His heart rate skyrocketed when the android’s hand wandered higher on his body so subtly that he wouldn’t have noticed if not for the fact that all of his senses were focused on the man before him. He felt his throat tighten when those strong arms pulled him closer ever so slightly and Gavin lost all control over his body. He didn’t register the moment his hand let go of the soft material of the other’s jacket and instead moved down to the android’s chest to rest over the pulsing vibration of a thirium pump. Gavin saw eyes like ice glint in mischief and the detective swore he had never seen an android do that before. It was different than the models he had seen before. Those eyes held passion, danger, mystery, ** life **. There was something close to electricity between their bodies as they moved together and Gavin’s eyes dropped to the android’s lips unintentionally. He heard the other quietly giggle and the detective was flabbergasted. 

He wanted to hear that again. Another discovery he made throughout his unusual experience was that the connection between his brain and mouth completely disappeared in stressful situations: 

„Are you my soulmate?” 

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat when the android made a sound similar to human laughter. His expressions changed, ** softened **, and Gavin forgot for a moment that he was only metal and tubes under the smooth synthetic skin. 

„I do not believe in soulmates, detective.” 

Gavin’s face dropped and he was ready to toss the other away without hesitation but solid fingers clenched down on his side and rendered him unable to move. Since he couldn’t leave now, the detective raised his head again just to be trapped in a vigorous stare contest which left his body all hot and burning. One part of him really hated the android at having such an effect on him. The other part blamed his disaster gay ass for drooling over a guy who looked identical to Connor. 

„Why did you run away, detective?” 

The android dipped his head to the side in a very Connor-like manner making him seem unsure for the first time since they had met. 

„Uhh…” Was Gavin’s witty answer. How did one handle this kind of situations exactly? Was there a protocol for when you meet your soulmate and you are confronted with the truth that it’s an android whose species you despise but surprisingly don’t mind it that much for some unclear reason? 

„I was provided with the information in my coding system that people gain the ability to see colours once they meet their soulmates.” The android continued, his eyes searching for something that Gavin was hoping he would find. 

„Well, yeah, umm…” Gavin wanted to kick himself in the junk for making such a fool of himself. „It is a fact that humans only see the colours which match the shade of their soulmate’s eyes prior to their encounter.” 

„What colour did you see?” 

Gavin felt the other’s hot breath ghost over his lips which left his head swimming. And why were they suddenly whispering? 

„Nothing. I-I…uhm… saw no colour.” Gavin tried to regain some of his composure while he eagerly awaited the android’s reaction. Who knew that it would only take one unfairly handsome android to make a stuttering mess out of Gavin? He hoped Tina would never find out. 

After a few agonising moments, the other finally spoke up. 

„Perhaps you just assumed you didn’t see any colours.” 

It was like being hit by a train or having a bucket of cold water poured on you. Gavin never questioned why he didn’t have a soulmate. The answer seemed rather obvious with him being such a horrible broken person that no one could ever learn to love him. What if, though, Gavin just thought he couldn’t see any colours because he was expecting brown or green or blue, maybe even some yellow? He never contemplated the chance of his soulmate having an odd eye-colour. And why should have he? White was the furthest thing from reasonable and it still felt impossible – probably because it was. At least, when he was young. Until his brother invented androids, his personally designed pets. _ Personally designed… _ His brother had to know about this! Elijah was the only person who knew about Gavin’s special case and only he could have convinced CyberLife developers to create an optical unit with white irises. He had to be behind all of this! 

Gavin felt a strange mixture of anger and gratitude. His whole life, he was lulled into the false belief that he was such a bad person that he didn’t deserve a soulmate. And now, the fog finally lifted – thanks to his brother. Gavin was confused at first but made peace with the fact that he was living a lie before. It didn’t matter because his soulmate was holding him tightly in their arms and staring at him with something akin to hope – he had time to deal with his feelings later. 

„Yeah. You might be right.” Gavin whispered back. 

It felt like falling and being pulled up from the ground. It felt like being destroyed and rebuilt again. Like fire and ice, an end and a beginning. Gavin didn’t know where he started and where Nines began but he hoped to never find out. They were soulmates. They completed each other in a way no one else could. Gavin finally found the piece he was lacking all his miserable life. 

„I hope you know that you are paying for my window.” 

Gavin softly smiled at the jingling sound of laughter that shook the android’s frame. Finally, his soulmate leaned close enough to take Gavin’s upper lip between his teeth and give it a light tug before responding: 

„It is going to be a pleasure to be working with you, Detective Reed.” 

He didn’t care about Nines having always been able to see colours. He didn’t have a normal, human eye. He had an optical unit installed in him that enabled him to see all shades without previous contact with his soulmate. But Gavin’s eyes were enough proof for both of them. They were meant to be together, they were supposed to fight this battle together. Gavin, with his fierce spirit burning up the paths before them, and Nines, protecting both of them with his coldness that could only be melt by Gavin’s warmth. 

And when he was lying next to his partner with the morning sunlight shining through the curtains and white sparks awakening in his soulmate’s eyes, Gavin was convinced that Nines’s eyes were the most beautiful colour he had ever seen.


End file.
